


Starlight and Valentines

by WritingCactus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCactus/pseuds/WritingCactus
Summary: Phil Lester wants to surprise his boyfriend for Valentine's Day, but it looks like Dan had the same idea. This just means more fun for the two of them when Dan takes him on a mystery date to celebrate the holiday.





	

Phil shuffled his feet nervously, standing near the door to their flat with a box of chocolates clutched tightly in his hands. Dan would be home from his late-afternoon trip to the store for dinner any minute now, and he wanted to surprise him as soon as he walked through the door. He took a deep breath, trying to remind himself that it was ridiculous to still get as nervous as he was so many years into their relationship. No matter how long they were together, he knew the butterflies in his stomach would never quite go away. On one hand, he felt at home and relaxed with Dan, as though they had lived their whole lives together. On the other, every moment with his boyfriend was exciting, and their daily routines became an adventure when they were together. Even just holding hands while sitting on the couch and watching anime in their pajamas still made him feel warm, fuzzy, and safe. Dan brought the perfect balance of spontaneity and comfort to his world, and he couldn’t imagine anything better.  
That was why he was determined to show his appreciation this Valentine’s Day. Phil had searched every store in their area, and then shopped online, to find the specific kind of fancy chocolates that Dan loved. He’d even resisted taste testing them, reassured that he could get his boyfriend to share one with him later. Not only that, but he also planned a dinner date for the two of them to go on. And by planned, he meant worrying about choosing just the right restaurant to make the night perfect, then deciding to let Dan choose where they ate instead so he wouldn’t have to. That had taken a little of the pressure off of himself, but he was still a pretty nervous about the surprise. What if he’d gotten the wrong type of chocolates? What if Dan refused to choose where they ate, and he had to instead? Would he even want to celebrate at all? Before he could second-guess himself anymore, though, there was a knock on the door in front of Phil. He rushed to open it, holding the chocolates up so that they would be noticed right away.  
“Happy Valentine’s D-” He began loudly, pulling the door open, only to stop before he could finish. Dan was standing on the landing, a bouquet of colorful flowers clutched tightly in his hands. His face was slightly red, and he was smiling sheepishly.   
“Uh, it looks like we had the same idea,” He said, gesturing to the items in their hands. “Happy Valentine’s day?” Phil stayed frozen for a moment, before breaking into a fit of giggles and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.  
“Happy Valentine’s day, Dan.” He responded, grinning ear-to-ear and pulling him into the apartment. Dan stepped into the kitchen for a moment to put the flowers in a vase of water, saying something about not wanting to let them wilt. By the time he returned, Phil had finally given into temptation, and he had one of the specialty chocolates stuffed into his mouth. Hey, at least it was Dan’s least favorite flavor.  
“Really? You’re already eating my chocolates?”  
“I can’t help it! I managed to make it this long, I thought I deserved one as a treat!”   
Dan only shook his head, laughing. “Good thing I can’t stay mad at you. Here, give me one of those-” He popped the chocolate into his mouth, humming appreciatively.  
“Oh yeah, that’s not even the only thing I got you!”  
“Ift s’not?” He asked, his speech slurred around the chocolate.  
“Yeah! I thought we could go on a date! I thought I’d let you pick where we’d go, so I haven’t made any reservations.” Dan stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter once more.  
“Seriously?”  
“What? I couldn’t decide where to go, okay?” He said, feeling silly.  
“No, it’s not that. I just- I was just planning the exact thing! I have it set up already, though.” Phil let out a relieved sigh, flopping down on the couch and grabbing another chocolate before talking with his mouth full.  
“You did? What is it? Where are we going?” He interrogated excitedly, wondering what was in store.  
“It’s a surprise! You’ll find out what it is when we get there. Which could be soon, if you want to go now.” That did nothing to sate Phil’s curiosity, but he jumped up from the couch, deciding the best way to find out would be to get to the mystery location as fast as possible.  
“Alright, give me a second to get ready,” He called, making his way to his bedroom to shower and put on something other than pajamas. “It’s not fancy, is it?” When the answer, muffled by chocolate, was no, he grabbed pair of skinny jeans and a plaid shirt before making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he was finished, dressed, and smelling of the flowery-scented body wash they used, he paused in front of the mirror to do a fringe-check. Even if wherever they were going was casual, he still wanted to look nice. While he pulled on his socks and shoes, a wave of excitement washed over him. He and Dan went on dates pretty often, and even though it wasn’t quite necessary when they lived together, he always enjoyed it. Going out made him feel loved and, no matter how many times they went to the theater together, he would never grow tired of it. But this, with the feeling of romance hanging heavily in the air, combined with the thrill of it being a surprise, made his heart beat fast with anticipation and his stomach whirl with butterflies just the same as it did when they first met. As soon as he had his shoes on, Dan was grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door, promising that he would love the location he had chosen.   
Dusk began to fall during the taxi ride through London. Phil stared out the window, realizing vaguely as he watched the city fly past that they were still holding hands from when Dan was leading him out the door. He smiled to himself, tangling their fingers together more firmly. Soon enough, the driver stopped the car, and he snapped out of his daze, hurrying to climb out of his seat and see where they were. The sight in front of him awed him. They had stopped by an open, sloping hill, covered with grass and dotted with the occasional ancient-looking tree. A picnic basket sat on a blanket that had been laid out a ways away from the road, and in the dusk he could see a few unlit candles set out around it. The sun was setting behind the trees lining the far side of the field, painting the sky in soft shades of orange, purple, and blue. Only when a cool breeze blew through his hair and caused the leaves on the trees to hum softly did he realize how peaceful and quiet the lovely scene was.   
“Well, what are you waiting for?” Dan called, already walking towards the picnic. He hurried after him, still slightly dazed from the lovely surroundings.   
“Did you set this all up by yourself?” He whispered, in awe as he sat on the checkered blanket.   
“I wanted to do something special… do you like it?”  
“Of course I do. Dan, this is amazing! How did you even come up with this?”  
“Well, I wanted something that would be different from our normal dates, and I realized we’ve never been on a proper picnic. I figured today would be the perfect time to try it out. Now, come on, let’s eat before it gets too dark.” His boyfriend said, carefully lighting the candles and opening up the small basket. Phil hadn’t known how hungry he was until he had a sandwich in front of his face, and he realized that he had forgotten to eat lunch because he had been so excited and nervous to surprise Dan. He scarfed his own food down in silence while his boyfriend ate his meal a little slower, simply enjoying the way the sun was quickly slipping down behind the hills in a blur of red and purple. For a moment, he was infinitely happy to simply be together, to be with Dan. He must have been staring off into space, because the brunette took Phil’s hand in his own and squeezed gently to get his attention.  
“What are you thinking about?” He questioned, sounding genuinely curious.  
“About us, I guess. I’m just so glad that we met. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you. Honestly, I doubt I would ever be as happy as I am now without knowing you” He said honestly, before laughing softly, slightly embarrassed. “That sounds way cheesier out loud, but it’s true. I really do mean it.” Dan froze for a moment, looking surprised, before his face broke out into a grin.  
“I’m not laughing at you, I promise. I just thought you were going to say you were thinking about dogs or something, not about how glad you are you know me.” He chuckled, noticing Phil’s embarrassment before he became more serious. “But I feel the same way. I think about what my life would be like if I didn’t have you to encourage me to start doing youtube sometimes. I probably would have become a really terrible lawyer, and hated it. I know for a fact I wouldn’t be this happy. Sometimes, I’m almost overwhelmed by how much I’m in love with you, and how complete you’ve made me. God, now I’m the one who sounds too cheesy.” Phil felt his cheeks flush with happiness, and he giggled a little, leaning over to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips.  
“I love you, so so much. More than you could ever know,” He whispered, his heart racing in his ribcage and a fuzzy warmth filling him.   
“Try me,” was Dan’s response, before his lips were pressed against Phil’s in a slow, solid kiss. He responded eagerly, bring his arms to rest on Dan’s shoulders while the other man gripped his shoulders softly. They parted eventually, though they remained close enough for their foreheads to touch and their breath to mingle. He gazed deeply into the other’s eyes, smiling widely as he did so. He knew that this was what it meant to be content. Not all-day-every-day happiness, but through the inevitable ups and downs of life, he had someone who he knew would always be there for him by his side. Someone he could always trust, who would make him laugh through his tears, cry from happiness, and make the rhythm of daily life an adventure just as soon as he would block out the chaos of the world and calm him down after a hectic day. No matter what happened, he would always love Dan; until the day he died, and long after. He almost voiced these thoughts out loud, but he realized with one look into his best friend’s eyes that he already knew every word he would say.   
“Hey, Dan?”  
“Yeah, Phil?”   
“Can we get a dog?” Without missing a beat, Dan smiled, nodding his head.  
“I mean, I can’t say no to a dog. But only on one condition.”   
“What’s that?”  
“It has to be a shibe. There’s just no other way.” His boyfriend answered, laughing softly before raising a hand to cup his cheek and kissing him. It was gentle and slow at first, before Phil leaned more into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders at the same time. In response, his lover deepened the kiss, nipping at his lower lip softly, making him let out a small gasp. Dan pulled away to grin at him cheekily, before diving in to kiss him again with even more passion. He melted into the embrace easily, shifting closer without realizing it. The younger boy ran his hands through his hair as they kissed, mussing it up, and he leaned further into the touch, sighing happily. After a moment, Dan shifted his attention instead to Phil’s jawline and neck, trailing kisses slowly across his skin, as gently as he would touch elegantly spun glass. It was slow and delicate, but thrilling all the same, and he tilted his head back to give him more access to his neck. This gave him a perfect view of the stunning sky above them, scattered with shining stars and a few drifting clouds, pushed easily across the night by the breeze. He was surprised by his own ability to focus on both the sensation of Dan’s lips pressing against his skin and the sky above them, but he managed it. He could feel his face starting to flush, and he let out a small sigh when Dan nipped gently at his collarbone, making his lover laugh softly before he pulled back.  
“God, I love you,” He said, his eyes filled with unrestrained affection.  
“I love you too, Dan.” Phil answered. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
